Chant upon my end
by LianEternia
Summary: Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life? OC.Randy Orton,EdgeLita, JerichoOc, StacyCena . Finished! At last. No sequel! Turns out to be....
1. Chapter 1

Chant upon my end

A sin is nothing but a wrong action, an excuse is just a way to hide your sins.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 1-Eternia, Lady Eternia

Randy sat on his chair in the locker of Evolution, tonight he would team up with the new dive who went by the name of Eternia last he heard of. A knock was heard on the door as he said

-"Come in"-

He was laying back on the couch as a woman entered the room.She wore a micromini black skirt and a white dressy shirt . It was still 5:20 P.M. as her hair, almost white with blue tips flowed with the wind, her eyes a soft pasty blue glowed as she said-"You're Randy Orton, am I right? I'm Lian, Lian Eternia."-

He took a full look, he wore a suit as he would introduce her to the people in a few hours, he smiled at her and said-"Pleasure meeting you, but I know that is not your real name, tell me your real name"-

Lian casted a look on him, studying his featured as she though to herself 'God is just hot!'. She smiled at him and said-"The name, I have no name, I'm just a little bitch with no-name"-

Randy looke dat her in awe, then Dave Batista came and said

-"Yo' Hunter want to see Lian, Ric is also working on the new plan to screw Eugine up. Got any Ideas?"-Lian looked fully at him and Randy just shook his head, their eyes(Lian and Randy's) connected and as he placed a arm around her Triple H showed up.

-"Ari, good seeing you. So you joining us?"-

-"Sure"-she replied in surprise, she looked at Randy, something was definitly wrong here.She smiled at him as Triple H handed her an Evolution shirt and said-"Change into something nice, Randy is having the honor of presenting you tonight."-

Lian went to the locker room and picked out a micromini dark blue skirt and a dressy silver shirt, along with a pair of boots. She took a shower and got ready. Meanwhile Randy got ready for two things, one present Lian, the second a match with Edge.

-"JR, did you know we have a new diva!"-King said, JR looked at the stage where Randy Orton walked down with a micrphone, JR looked at king and said

-"What the hell does he want?"-

-"JR Look he's the number one con-"-King was cut off as Randy said

-"Tonight, I have the honor of presenting Evolution's new member, Lady Lian Eternia."-

Behind backstage she selected as her music Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie. She walked down the ramp, as King said-"Look JR, puppies!"-

Before she went to the ring she payed a visit to JR and King, slapping King senless and she said to JR-"If I didn't take blood out tonight I'll do next time"-She arrived to the ring, Randy made way for her as she took his mic and he got another one.A bright smirk upon Lian' face as she said

-"Evening Orton, what is it that you wish to ask, again?"-

Randy's smirk grew wider as Edge's music played and he ran to the ring with a mic and said-"Lian, you might not want to do that. Evolution will fall, one by one"-

Lian turned to Edge, eyes crossed as Lian said-"Why should I listen to you?"-Then Eric Bishoff came, he ordered Edge out of the arena as Lian said-"Why should I say no to such a request"-Orton smirked, a cute smirk interupted by a glass shatter, it was Austin's TV return as he said

-"Now, who the fuck are you to tell our new superstars what to do? Halfass son of a bitch!"-Austin stunned Orton and Lian as the rest of Evolution came out, Austin took out Flair and after Evolution, Shawn Micheals and Chris Benoit came out to help. Once the program went to commercials, Randy and Lian were being checked up by the EMT's. Once ont he back Lian took out a cell phone and called up a friend of hers. Randy was taken to the hospital where she joined him. Batista looked at her face and said-"Lian, something wrong?"-

-"Nothing, Dave. I'll be fine, where do they have him?"-

Batista looked at her and noticing the way she was feeling and said-"Room 213"- She ran off, catching an elevator to level 2, she truned twice right and once left, Room 213 was at the end of the hall, Randy layed there, sleeping like a baby cooing, Lian chuckled and he woke up to see her there.

-"Hey"-His voice was croaked as she said-"Shush"-

Lian got some water, pouring it down his mouth she smiled and said-"How are your ribs?"-Looking into his eyes, it was all just...just so conftable talking to him, just so unique to feel so free in a world were you get hurt off the rip on your first night. Once at the door they saw Flair and Triple H whom just turned to see how they were about to fall asleep.

-"Hunter? We should let them?"- Flair said admiring the two, Triple H looked at them with sweet eyes and said

-"Sure, besides I think there is more than a crush with them too. He digs her since she entered that room."-

Both men left the room, Randy was asleep by now so was Lian. In eachother arms as another person watched form afar saying

-"Sleep tight both of you, for tomorrow you will pay!"-


	2. Chapter 2

Chant upon my end

Kill upon the death of the wealth and avarice, I'm your end.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 2-Cry for our love

-"Sleep tight both of you, for tomorrow you will pay!"- was the last voice heard as Randy and Lian slep. The rest of Evolutionw as back at the hotel as Edge and Lita were at the cafeteria with Jericho and his new girlfriend Alice McClink who went under the stage name Harley.

Harley was 24 years old, she had vixen features along with blazing firesome gray eyes. Her hair was a wavy natural gold she was the women's champion at the moment too. She and Lita were the best fo friends along Stacy Keibler who was out on injury. Victoria was out in the town with Jackeline and Torrie as Lita said

-'Did ya see that new diva, Lian?'- Edge gave her a slight nod as Jericho who was busy making out with Harley stopped and said

-"Why'd her story line was with Evolution? I met her backstage and she seems nice. Harley I remember that you met a girl like her in wrestling school?"-

Harley nodded in agreement, in that moment Jonh Cena and the Hurricane walked in, Cena grabbed a cup of coffee and sitting down he said

-" Sup dogs? Hey Harls and Lits. Egde m' man and hey Jerk"-

That last name made Jericho's blood boil, he took a pie and chuked it at Cena. Cena too his coffee and chucked it at Jericho but it caught Lita as she let out a yelp

-"FOOD FIGHT!"- Harley screamed trowing food. She ran out as Triple H walked in, getting pied on his face. He looked at everyone as Edge, Lita, Harley and the Hurricane left

**One hour Later**

After Triple H had done all the screaming, Harley was up at her room with Jericho as Lita and Edge left wihtout anyone noticing. Hurricane and Cena roomed up to play cards as in the Hospital a woman name Chyna has sworn to kill Lian off to eliminate her target as Lian woke up, she stroke Randy's hair as Victoria said

-"Yo' go to the hotel. You're rooming up with that halfass bitch Trish, sorry that it's not what you wanted. If anything I'll stay with him"-

Lian shook her head in a sign of not wanting to leave the place as her thoughs ran

_I don't want to. Really I must talk to him, ask him why. Why he told me that in the locker room._

She started to look around the place, taking sight that he started to wake up she gothim mineral water and some food. Victoria just stood there admiring the fallen prince and his attending nurse as he said

-"Where is Lian?"-

-"I'm here"-She said holding the food and water out for him, he looked at her with a slight smile upon his baby face. Taking the food and eating it like a king he looked at her with a weak smile.

**A week later after Randy's accident**

Lian and Randy a now WWE Item walked down the locker rooms as they saw Jericho, Lita and Harley together talking while waiting for Lita to go and get Mark Henry DQed during his match with Edge. Harley and Lian's eyes crossed, Lian looked at her and said

-"look Bitch, you have something that **will** be mine"-

Harley was restrained by Jericho as Lita ran off with a steel chair and she said-"When my corpse is rotting under the ground?"-

Randy looked at Lian, Lian looked back at her current boyfriend as the woman who was spying the on the hospital lurked in the dark said to herself

_"That title will be baxck to my waist. Where it does belong. I will revenge myself, I will claim back **my** title. Then I will take revenge on a step further, I will hunt Triple H and Stephanie McMahon down."_

Lian and Randy left, being followed by Chyna. They enetered Evolution's locker room and locked it to listen tot heir plans for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chant upon my end

Kill upon the death of the wealth and avarice, I'm your end.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 3-The Interruptions

_"That title will be back to my waist. Where it does belong. I will revenge myself, I will claim back **my** title. Then I will take revenge on a step further, I will hunt Triple H and Stephanie McMahon down."_

Lian and Randy left, being followed by Chyna. They enetered Evolution's locker room and locked it to listen to their plans for the night. after Hunter had handed out their orders the tag team match was Batista/ Flair vs. Hurricane/ RVD. Randy vs. Edge for the Hardcore championship. Lian vs. Harley for the women's championship with Triple H as her valet.

The matches started that night. Batista and Flair lost thanks to Eugene's interruptions, Randy and Edge fought hard but Randy won as for the women's championship.

-"Lady's and Gentleman, in the red corner dressed fully in black with Triple H in her corner is Lian Eternia and on the blue side the women't champion with Chris Jericho, Harley!"-

The bell was rang, gues referee Shane McMahon made sure the match went well by banning bother Triple H and Chris. Lian and Harley started it off by a verbal fight as they locked in eachothers fists as Lian bitch slapped her taking her down and doing a ddt.

Once Harley was knocked out, Chyna ran out with a steel chair to hit Lian, once out Sable grabbed on Chyna as Lian pinned on Harley

-"1, 2, 3"-Shane counted the bell rang as Lian made a grab for the title, Chyna pulled Lian's hair and said

-"Look at me kid. You may have the title but it will come back to me"- JR and King from where they were about to call the police as Evolution's theme played. Chyna let go of Lian's hair as Randy ran to the ring, it was too late Chyna had left to the crowd.

-"Are you ok?"-He asked both Sable and Lian, tehy both gave slight nods wondering why would Chyna would act so fucking bitchy.

**On the Hotel**

Randy and Lian went to their rooms, the food fight had started out as Lita and Lian who were rooming up were talking

-"You know, I think I'm in love with Randy. Lita I'm so scared Chyna would ruin that"-Lian said as Lita was preparing for a shower

-"Don't worry champ, it'll be alright, look at me and Edge. It was hard at first when I though he'd shove me off but, look at us"-

As Lita left for a shower, Lian wrote a quick note

_Lita:_

_I'm gonna go to Randy's for a while, see you later_

_Li_

She left the room, she knew Randy was at room 345. Walking twice to the right she saw Sable and thanked her for the saving. She saw the room and knocking on it, it was open, she entered and saw Randy bleeding from the old wounds she looked at him and yelled, then from the other room Test, Hurricane and Molly Holly came out, they saw the carnage and helped Lian with him.

**At the hospital**

_Damn you, Chyna, I'll let you have a go at me, but not at him!_ The though in her head as Molly said

-"You Ok? I know it's tough but..."-She shut up when Hurrican signaled that they got to the hospital.

=

A/N: To Eternal Sailor Serenity: Harley and Lian have a loooong history with eachother, Chyna is up for another twist in the next chapter and it's not for the better. Thanks for reading this story, I hope we can work together sometime.


	4. Chapter 4

Chant upon my end

Kill upon the death of the wealth and avarice, I'm your end.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 4-Show Me Love

**At the hospital**

_Damn you, Chyna, I'll let you have a go at me, but not at him!_ The though in her head as Molly said

-"You Ok? I know it's tough but..."-She shut up when Hurricane signaled that they got to the hospital.

Between The Hurricane and Molly they filled out the forms for Randy as Lian was outside smoking a cigarrette with Test.

-"Lian, you know that we can see him everytime. But Who do you think did this"-Lian took a puff of her Newport Cigarrette as she said-"I think Chyna did, she had a personal vendetta to finish, now she's after my title or something"-

Test pursed his lips as Vince McMahon his wife Linda arrived. Both of them looked at Test and Lian whom got up to recived them.

-"How is he, Janette?"-He referred to Lian, her real name was Janette Gordon, she was 24 years old from Detroit, Michigan. The former ganster/street figher looked at her bosses and said

-"He's re-opened old wounds form last monday."- Vince, Linda, Lian and test went in the hospital. She sat to his side as he slept like a baby, Molly and Hurricane had left to get Triple H, Batista and Flair. Linda was sitting on Randy's opposite side with her husband, the radio started to play a song that Lian loved as she lullabied it to Randy, then a t.A.T.u song played

-_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_-

Lian started to sing along the lyrics. Itw as weird to see how Randy just slept there, like a baby.

-_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around-_

The nurse came, she cleaned out Randy's wounds yet he on the inside was hurting, hurting because he didn't know if Lian was safe.

-_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could show me love_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love_

_'Til you open the door_

_Show me love, show me love, show me_

_love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til I'm up off the floor_-

Lian let a few tears fall down as Test rna a soft hand on her right shoulder, Tripl H went in and whispered to Test-"_How is she doing?"-_

_-"She's alright, just tired and worried. I think she loves him"-_It was his reply as Lian slept on his left shoulder. Batista motioned Flair to help him carry Lian back tothe hotel. Once back at the hotel she was in the room where she had left. Batista explained to Lita what had happened.

-_Show me love, show me love show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til it's inside my pores_

_Show me love, show me love, show me love,_

_Show me love, show me love,_

_'Til I'm screaming for more_

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_-

The next day, Lian woke up to see Lita sitting down, she got dressed and said-"I'm going-"-Lita cut her off saying

-"To see Randy at the Hospital.D-Dave brung you here, there's coffee on the table and Vince swooped by to check on you, we're all worried. You're not going alone, Edge and I are comming, Shane, Molly and Test need to get tagged so they can sleep. after us it will be Batista, Flair and Hunter whom will tag us."-

Lian drank her coffee in one gulp, no matter how hot it was she grabbed her leather trenchcoat and said-"Let's go then"-

-_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense_

_You play games, I play tricks_

_Girls and girls, but you're the one_

_Like a game of pick-up sticks_

_Played by fucking lunatics_

_Show me love, show me love_

_Give me all that I want_

_Show me love, Show me love_

_'Til I'm screaming for more _-

Once at the hospital, Molly, The Hurricane and Test left as Edge, Lian and Lita sat to watch over the now awake Randy.

-"H-ey"-


	5. Chapter 5

Chant upon my end

Kill upon the death of the wealth and avarice, I'm your end.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 5: The Fates Cross

-"H-ey"- He said, Lian smiled at him, kindly looking at him she said

-"Did you saw who did this!?"- As Edge and Lita sat down, Randy nodded. He couldn't believe how he was still with him in a friendly way. He liked her, he really did not wanting her hurt he took a full glance at Edge and Lita, his eyes pleaded for help as Lita whom noticed said

-"Lian, I think it is better if we let Randy think a little. He's been through bad."- She agreed, she though that it was just random, but it clicked. It all clicked as she said

-"Lita, call up Matt and tell him to call everyone that is trust-worthy.Edge, stay here with Randy."-

Lita obeyed, she ran off to go outside to make the call as Lian ran off too. Going to the parking lot she clicked the alarm off her Cadillac and hopping on. She took the M23 Highway to the Hotel where she would need to see where Evolution was. Cliking her cellphone on she dialed Hunter's number as he said

-"Hunter here"-

-"Hunter it's Lian, I need for you and the boys ot get a hold of Chyna. Don't let her out of the hotel. Do this for me, I believe we have un-finished buissness"-

She made a left turn on exit 5, stopping at a light she said-"Look I'm on M23, exit 5 going north to the back of the hotel. just keep here occupied untill I gather on the people I'll need"-

She clicked off with Hunter, the door tohis rom was taken down and....

**30 minutes later**

She had made it out of M24 exit 6, she got to the Mariott where Matt, The Hurricane, Molly Holly, Test, John Cena and The Rock were waiting. She got off the car and clicked the alarm.Explaining her theory up to them the went in the hotel, they saw Tripple H being carried by two EMT's.

-"This is not good, Dawgs."-Cena said, Lian looked and said-"Shit, fuck it. She did it again!"-

Jericho and Harley sat at the Hotel room as a loud knock was heard on it, Jericho opened the door to see no other than Matt Hardy whom said-"Triple H was killed, we've all been called out to be on our guards, especially you two because we think the murderer is going for those she hates/carried the women't title."-

Harley snorted, Jericho shoved the door to his face closing it as he said-"Chyna's doing a great job for us, don't you think Harley?"-

She nodded meanwhile Lita was still trying to find Vince McMahon or his wife. Lian whom was being held by Cena said-"Who could be the assasin, could it be Chyna? Sable, contact all the divas even Lita, we need to reunion. Leave Harley out of thise, I don't want to see her face. John, go with Shane, Rosey and Test to find Bishoff, I bet he has to do with this shit."-

The four men nodded, climbing on the SUV letting Cena drive they left off to the Arena where Bishoff is supposed to be, Lian stayed there with Molly, The Rock and Matt who had arrived down from Jericho's room. Matt panted and said

-"I bet the assclown couple has to do with this. Be on the look, let's go to the hospital."-

Climbing the Cadillac, Matt drove off to the Hospital to find Lita waiting outside, they filled her and Edge in the issues. Lita's blood began to boil at the mention of Harley and Bishoff, before Harley had won the championship Lita was the champ and she cheated Lita off the title.

Randy was asleep, Lian ran a hand though his hair as she though to herself

_I'm not letting that bottom feeding bitch kill you too. We think she killed Hunter but I believe he's not dead. He put up a fight from what the pigs said. God, Randy if it weren't for you what can I say._

J.R. came by, 'buissness was picking up' in that room as he said-"Vince sent me here to check on you all. King says hi since he's going to see Hunter."-

Lian nodded to Jim Ross and said-"'Tis ok, he's sleeping since yesterday, he'll wake up soon enough. How are you J.R.?"-

J.R. and Lian talked for a while until Doctor Morrow came by to give Randy his meds. By now Randy was wide awake, they would let him off by tomorrow meaning he'd get Monday off due to his injuries. Lian was now his next of kin, she took time and decided to satyw ith him on St.Louis, where his parents had agreed to take them both.

**In Randy's house**

He layed on his bed, his mother had cooked for them a small dinner taht night as he got dressed. Lian stayed in the other room too.She came out dressed in some flare jeans and a red tank, wearing cowboy boots too. Her hair recently dyied red flowed with the wind as they met on the way downstairs.

-" Hey Randy"-

He smiled at her beauty, she had growned since they met or was that that she had chanegd a little, he replied to her-"Wow, you look stunning"-That made Lian blush harshly as she wetn down the stairs followed by Randy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chant upon my end

See you again, straight in hell.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 6:The Orton Family

**In Randy's house**

He layed on his bed, his mother had cooked for them a small dinner that night as he got dressed. Lian stayed in the other room too.She came out dressed in some flare jeans and a red tank, wearing cowboy boots too. Her hair recently dyied red flowed with the wind as they met on the way downstairs.

-" Hey Randy"-

He smiled at her beauty, she had growned since they met or was that she had chanegd a little, he replied to her-"Wow, you look stunning"-That made Lian blush harshly as she went down the stairs followed by Randy. Once in the Kitchen, Lian had to plead to Miss Orton so she could help out, as Randy and his fatehr were on the Living room, Mr. orton said to his son

-"You like her, don't you son?"-

Randy's blood went to his cheeks as he said-"Yes dad, I think I'm in love. She'd so...angelic. Ever since we met I sort of like her"-

His father gave a small wink to his son and pointed at a drawler and said-"Grab the box taht is in there, by that you should know what to do."-

Randy opened it and looke dta his father a little clueless butthe caught the hint. Then of course her put the box in his pocket, then Mrs. Orton came in and said-"Boys, dinner."- Mr. Orton got up and entered the dining room while Randy said to his mother-"I'm not hungry now, but thanks Mom"-

He went outside to see Lian eating an apple under a tree-"May I join?"- Lina looked up to see him there, smiling. She nodded in response.

**At the Hotel**

Chyna, Harley and Jericho were being beat up by Evolution and other wrestlers. Leaving them to their own devices, Batista got his cell phone and made a call to Lian.

-"Lian here, Shut up Randy!"-

Batista chuckled and said-"hey, Lian, Tell Orton I'm gonna castrate him if he dosen't shut it"-

Orton in the background-"_I heard you, I'm gonna castrate you bastard!_

-"Batista, what happened?"-Lian said in response after telling Randy he wouldn't get Laid that night or any night at all. Dave chuckled again and said-"We took care of our miserable bastards. It was Chyna, Jericho and your favorite bitch, Harley"-

Lian who was sitting on Randy's lap said-"For real, eh. Batista once I'm backon scene with Randy-She was cut off by Randy on the background

-"_WHO SAID I'D TELL THEM!"-_

_-"Randell Orton, shut the hell up!"-_

-"Busted!"- Batista said, he took a glance at Edge who made him a signal. As Lian said-"Look, Mrs. Orton is calling us both him for something, I gotta run. Call you tonight?"-

-"Sure"-

They cliked off as Lian and Randy went in the house to Randy's room where they would have a looong talk. Meanwhile Batista and the rest of the superstars went off to their rooms. They pairings went like so:

234- Sable/Molly Holly

235- Cena/RVD

236- Test/ Hurricane

237- Rosey/ The Rock

238- Flair/Batista

239- Stacy/ Victoria

240-Edge/Lita

**Back in St. Louis**

Lian curled up on Randy's bed while her sat beside her and said-"Lian, I have a question I was meaning to ask you a few weeks ago."-

Lian's head shot up, she listened and said-"Go on"- He sluttled a little before opening his mouth and saying

-"Lian, I tough of taking this to the next level. I want us to be a couple"-

This took the diva by surprise, lowering her head to bring it back up, smiling at him brightly she said-"Of course, I'd love to be with you more than often. The Truth is Randy..."-

**Back in Austin, Texas**

Stone Cold Steve Austin sat at his home along with his wife and kids. Eating Dinner as a call ran in:

-"Austin here"-It was his answer as a female voice said-"Steve, It's me Shawn. Look I'll need you to get on the truck and meet me in San Antonio and we'll ride form there to Charlotte and pick up Ric"-

They hung up, Steve went for a bag he had and packed on his truck it was a 3:00 drive to San Antonio.

Well Another evil Note/Cliffy

ESS: You're like my ownly reviwer so I gotta love you and I'll have to say that well I'm sorry the Hurricane(Not the Wrestler Shane Helms) Charley went at F.L. Noone told them to piss the evil Gods off (j/k). I hope to see more of unwanted and yes, Harley and Lian hate eachother but major, major Issues will start soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chant upon my end

See you again, straight in hell.

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 7:Confession and the Faction from Hell

Last time in the fic:

_This took the diva by surprise, lowering her head to bring it back up, smiling at him brightly she said-"Of course, I'd love to be with you more than often. The Truth is Randy..."-_

_**Back in Austin, Texas**_

_Stone Cold Steve Austin sat at his home along with his wife and kids. Eating Dinner as a call ran in:_

_-"Austin here"-It was his answer as a female voice said-"Steve, It's me Shawn. Look I'll need you to get on the truck and meet me in San Antonio and we'll ride form there to Charlotte and pick up Ric"-_

_They hung up, Steve went for a bag he had and packed on his truck it was a 3:00 drive to San Antonio._

We left off Shawn and Steve Austin in Texas so now we'll go to Harley and Jericho. As they were 'swiming' in a pool of their own blood coutesy of the people whom get well with Lian as he said to Harley-"Damn that woman! I hate her faction/people"-

She looked at Jericho, a wince on her face as she said ina slutterish voice-"W-w-h-y? Why'd s-sh-e do this? C-Cr-his?"-

Her boyfriend looked at her looking at her with a look of hate at the people who had beat them Chris knew that Lian could't have not sent them, or maybe it was Benoit or Flair.

**On the way to St. Antonio**

-"Damn these halfasses sons of bi-"-He stopped, seeing a red light, a rain shower poured.

_Damn you Michaels...._

He was pissed off, Stone Cold Steve Austin was damn pissed off as the light went green. Going foward down the highway he saw an Exit. Exit 56 to San Antonio, turning right he went to see the local pub were he'd find Shawn Micheals.

-"Shawn? What is wrong you son a bitch?"- Shawn greeted the man and said-"Alright here is the plan, We're picking Ric up on Charlotte since we're then off to St.Louis to get Randy and Lian. We're forming a faction to stop Chyna's crap, she had a faction of her own to get at Jazz, Lian and us. You see this is gonna be the Faction from Hell."-

Austin looked, he took a beer and said-"Alright, maybe since we're on our way to St.Louis we grab Orton and Cortes at it?"- Michaels liked the idea, nodding at it they left off, Shawn drove this time for the next 4 hours where they reached a local Motel. Taking separate rooms to sleep.

**Back in St. Louis**

Lian and Randy were still under the tree as the sun settled in and she said-"The Thuth is Randy that I would be more than honored to accept to be with you"-

He was taken by shock, hugging on her his cell rang, picking it up he said-"Orton speaking."-

_-"Randy, it's me Shawn. Look yyou and Lian get your shit together because by tomorrow morning or when we call so we can get out to Charlotte N.C. to pick up Ric. Look the next show is in Boston."-_

-"Who's with you?"-He asked, Lian from where she was looked worried, clinging on Randy she looked at him with fully fledged eyes worried over what could be happening.

-"_Austin, Yeah Steve's with me but he's taking a pit break so he can drive. We're by damn Arkansas, it'll take us around the maximun of 6 to 12 hours to get the Saint Louis. We might take pit stops duringthe night as we need to sleep._"-

Orton looked pleadingly at Lian and said to Shawn-"Ok, anything else? Look I have a pleading lady beside me whom is worried"-

-"_Lian, tell her Hi from me and Austin. Look tell her everything and we'll let you in when we arrive tomorrow."-_

They clicked off both at the time, Randy and Lian went in the house and he let her in on Shawns call. They went upstairs to pack up their stuff waiting for the next day, as Lian sat on her bed thinking

_I can't believe I said yes to him. God I feel so close to him, closer than ever to him._

Meanwhile Randy sat at his room, sulking on what could Shawn Michaels be thinking

_Damn it, knowing him he'll have some crazy ass plan for me and Lian. Damn I'm worried about Hunter and Chyna's shit that I can't seem to focus on shit._

A/N: Next Chapters will be on Lian and Randy's Dreams for the night meaning it will be sort of song ficshly.

To: ESS-Here you go, now you can hand me ideas for the next through your reviews.

Huntersgirl: She told him Yes! w00t I know it took a little long but I needed to get a muse for this.


	8. Chapter 8Lian's Dream

Chant upon my end

She is the flower maiden because she is the Lady, the Lady of the Flowers

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 8-Lian's Dream

_**Back in St. Louis**_

_Lian and Randy were still under the tree as the sun settled in and she said-"The Thuth is Randy that I would be more than honored to accept to be with you"-_

_He was taken by shock, hugging on her his cell rang, picking it up he said-"Orton speaking."-_

_-"Randy, it's me Shawn. Look you and Lian get your shit together because by tomorrow morning or when we call so we can get out to Charlotte N.C. to pick up Ric. Look the next show is in Boston."-_

_-"Who's with you?"-He asked, Lian from where she was looked worried, clinging on Randy she looked at him with fully fledged eyes worried over what could be happening._

_-"Austin, Yeah Steve's with me but he's taking a pit break so he can drive. We're by damn Arkansas, it'll take us around the maximun of 6 to 12 hours to get the Saint Louis. We might take pit stops duringthe night as we need to sleep."-_

_Orton looked pleadingly at Lian and said to Shawn-"Ok, anything else? Look I have a pleading lady beside me whom is worried"-_

_-"Lian, tell her Hi from me and Austin. Look tell her everything and we'll let you in when we arrive tomorrow."-_

_They clicked off both at the time, Randy and Lian went in the house and he let her in on Shawns call. They went upstairs to pack up their stuff waiting for the next day, as Lian sat on her bed thinking_

_I can't believe I said yes to him. God I feel so close to him, closer than ever to him._

_Meanwhile Randy sat at his room, sulking on what could Shawn Michaels be thinking_

_Damn it, knowing him he'll have some crazy ass plan for me and Lian. Damn I'm worried about Hunter and Chyna's shit that I can't seem to focus on shit._

**Lian's Room**

She was ready to sleep, a nice pair of pink/blue pj's onher as her hair was braided. Reading a little of her book she stopped and streched a little, writing a few thinsg in her agenda she went to pack. Her cell phone rang

_-"Lian, it's me Lita. Look There is a new faction comming up. Be on the look, I think it is against you and Randy. Edge and I are looking out in the office"-_

-"Alright. I'll beon the look, I know Shawn and Steve are comming for us in the morning"-

The two women talked for what seemed an hour as she hung up around 40 minutes later, she had let Lita in everything that went on at St. Louis, Missouri. Tucking herself in she fell asleep quickly

_It was miday in Detroit, Michigan. Lian stood out wearing her gang colors and her leather trenchcoat and her gun in hand yelling out-"o' Tucha come out!"-_

_It was Alice back in Detroit, everyone knew that the Steeles and the Stars were in war. Blue and Pink(Starlights) and Black and Brown(Steeles) people were around the ladies as Lian said-"Look Bitch, there is only space for one fucking gang here!"_

_The war started. But everyone knew that the blue and pink would win, they always did._

Lian woke up and dried the sweat as she said-"Fuck, that was 6 years ago, I was 15."-Going back to sleep another dream came up on her mind

_It was night time, Lian was home inthe little apartment that her and her mother owned in Detroit, her mother a hooker, Kaela Jakre Este was out working, like always. Lian was at Home Alone only her and ther brother Malcom whom was asleep._

_**Scuse me, I apologize**_

_**he likes your attitude, he tries it on for size**_

_**he spends the afternoon, between your thighs**_

_**how's that for gratitude, I apologize.**_

_Lian sat on the living room, studying the phone rang it was that man again, her father. He was drunk as she made a grab for her knives. Closing Malcom's door so he could not go in since her mother had gotten gates for the inside of the rooms she locked it praying-"Please, please don't let him be a drunk"-_

_A boom was heard on the door, the bastard had arrived home to rape her again and again._

_**It seemed to last for hours**_

_**It seemed to last for days**_

_**This lady of the flowers**_

_**and her hypnotic gaze.**_

_**'Scuse me, I apologize**_

_**she's got vacum cleaner eyes**_

_**suck you in**_

_**she's got magazines, filled with pear pies**_

_**'scuse me, I apologize**_

_He broke through the door, Lian was ready for the shit to start. He started to beat her as she tried to stab him She finally got her target his heart, Kaela walked to se the massacre. Lian was on the floor bleeding from the rape as her ex-husband the father of the two children was lying dead on the floor, dropping to check on Lian she chocked out_

_-"Check Malcom, I'll be alright"-_

_Kaela not wantingt o hear this twice checked on her son, he was sound asleep. She called the police to the house._

_**It seemed to last for hours**_

_**It seemed to last for days**_

_**This lady of the flowers**_

_**and her hypnotic gaze.**_

_**She wears her tears on her blouse**_

_**confused and racked with self-doubt**_

_**she stole the keys to my house**_

_**and then she locked herself out.**_

_It was hard for Kaela to see Lian in a emergency room as Malcom was watched over by Kaela's mother Pristia. As the doctor checked Lian up, no signs of any illness/pregnency. Comming out, tapped in bandges she told to her mother-"We're going to New York, to Aunt Sylvia"-_

_**'Scuse me, I apologize**_

_**he likes your attitude, he tries it on for size**_

_**he spends the afternoon, between your thighs**_

_**how's that for gratitude, I apologize.**_

_**It seemed to last for hours**_

_**It seemed to last for days**_

_**This lady of the flowers**_

_**her electronic haze.**_

_Once in New York, thisng were the same exept one thing, no more father raping Lian foer the next 6 years until she entered Wrestling School in Canada where she met Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Her life was never the same again._

_**She wears her tears on her blouse**_

_**confused and racked with self-doubt**_

_**she stole the keys to my house**_

_**and then she locked herself out.**_

_**She stole the keys to my house**_

_**and then she locked herself out.**_

_**She lays me down**_

_**she lays me.**_

_After that Lian Cortes became Lian Eternia the Wrestler._

She woke up from the dream and it was still Midnight wondering how Randy was doing.


	9. Chapter 9 Randy's Dream

Chant upon my end

She is the flower maiden because she is the Lady, the Lady of the Flowers

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter 9-Randy's dream

_She woke up from the dream and it was still Midnight wondering how Randy was doing._

Randy was asleep, he needed to sleep for Shawn and Austin would pick him up soon, it was rather usual that he'd sleep like a prince but tonight it was a diferent time.

_-"Randy?"-It was his cousin Elena's voice, she died a few years ago in a car accident_

_-"Lena? Is that you"-She was dressed in purewhite clothes from head to toes as she nodded saying-"Is good to see you again, Randy. You know I've been thinking since you met that girl._

_He shut her out, waking up to the alarm on the room where he was still dreaming. He saw Lian on the room, dripping in blood as she said-"Randy, I'm so sorry. They are dead, all of them even Laisha and Veronica"-_

_-"What are you talking about, what is going on!"-_

_She ran out of the room, going down the stairs he saw three numbers written on the walls_

_9-0-8_

_It meant that the gangs had attacked them? Why did this happen. Then he saw his father, covered in blood, signs of a fight, then his mother she was covered in blood too, from the various knifes that were stuck in her, it seemed like a horror movie. Then his sisters, Laisha and Veronica, they fougth 'till death as Lian fell down crying. Hurrying over to her he ran a hand through her back and Lian said-"I'm sorry, I tried to stop it"-_

Randy woke up, checking his room he said-"It's only a dream, no dripping blood Lian."-He saw how it started to be early so preparing everything he went back to sleep'

_**I Believe Them Bones Are Me**_

_**Some Say We're Born Into The Grave**_

_**I Feel So Alone**_

_**Gonna End Up A Big Ole Pile A Them Bones**_

_Randy was starting his day again, he heard that Stacy was sick out because the new faction the BLISS had started, he and Lian were arguing due to their matches so he ran out of the arena before he'd do something stupid._

_**Dust Rise Right On Over My Time**_

_**Empty Fossil Of The New Scene**_

_**I Feel So Alone**_

_**Gonna End Up A Big Ole Pile A Them Bones**_

_He was rotting from the inside out as he said-"Fuck!"-Lian and Stacy were dead up ahead as Chyna was crossing a knife through Lita's heart. Soemthing was a coincidence. They had all been female champions, just like Chyna, was she jealous?_

_Fighting Chyna was hard as he knew it was wrong to hit a lady but thsi was a psyco lady so it was rather...important he'd knock her out._

_**Toll Due Bad Dream Come True**_

_**I Lie Dead Gone Under Red Sky**_

_**I Feel So Alone**_

_**Gonna End Up A Big Ole Pile A Them Bones**_

Randy woke up to the alarm and got ready to leave,as his Cell Phone rang

_-"Where three minutes away, see you soon_"-

-"Ok, Shawn"-

What did that meant!? Oh my?

TO:

ESS-Thanks again for reviewing but sadly, Lian's father was a bastard to her.

Hunter's Girl-Thanks for your reviews and I will keep this up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chant upon my end

She is the flower maiden because she is the Lady, the Lady of the Flowers

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter****10-Believing is not seeing

_Randy woke up to the alarm and got ready to leave,as his Cell Phone rang_

_-"We're three minutes away, see you soon"-_

_-"Ok, Shawn"-_

He went down, dressed on sweat pants and a simple t-shirt. Lian walks doing breakfast as she ran to him, Mrs. Orton took over the stove as Lian hugged unto him crying on him as she said-"I had the weirdest dream! Randy, I was scared!"-

They hugged on together as Mrs. Orton packed everything, Shawn awaited them as he said-"Howdy Ya'll, let's roll, Steve is driving"-They settled the luggage in the car as Steve greeted them, Lian just stood looked at him with wide eyes, Randy and Lian took the back chair of the black SUV.

-"If I wasn't driving I'd be drinking myself to death"-

Shawn put the radio where it started to talk bullshit on the usual wars, Lian snorted and said-"Pointless, let's listen to a song"-Shawn and Steve agreed, Randy was just looking outside thinking about what could happen if Chyna got her hands on Lian. What if she killed Lian? What if Bishoff had it out for them? Coud the faction from hell have something up for them when they go back. His thoughs were interrupted when Shawn said

-"Randy, something wrong?"-

Shaking his head a smile upon his face as Lian said-"Shawn, we're passing on what state?"-

Not telling the road became a little shallow, rain poured as Austin said

-"I need to rest, Shawn take the wheel"-

Michaels took the wheel as Lian started to read a magazine, Randy was staring at the rain as he put his arm over Lian's shoulder. Knowing that the woman had a nightmare and she didn't wanted to talk, Austin was talking to Shawn as was listening to music.

**3 days later**

Getting out of the hotel room in New York, Lian went out with Ivory and Lita to buy somethings that their boys needed. Lian wore a green sweater along some casual black pants along with boots. Her hair flowed a little, Ivory had left so had Lita leaving her to wait for Randy, but she'd let him sleep. Walking various corridors she knocked on Edge's door; both of them were great friends maybe he'd help her on getting Randy a birthday gift.

-"Edge, wake up. It's me, Lian"-

Edge who was awake opened the door, his blond curly hair was pulled back by a scrunchie as he said-"Yeah, what happened?"- He sat on the chair to drink his coffee as Lian said-"In three days is Randy's birthday, I need to get him something and well...I don't want to go alone. I fear Chyna and that spic come after me."-

-"What spic?"-Edge asked in confusion, her knew Lita was latin, Nidia was latin, but he knew no other spic in the company. Lian ran a hand on her hair and said-"Harley, you know I'm italian and she is brazilian, meaning she is a spic"-

Edge finished his coffee, he smiled at Lian and said-"Let me get in a good dress, wait here. If Matt or Stacy knocks to report about Bitch-erm Bishoff take notes about it."- Lian nodded as Edge went to the bathroom, she wondered what was going with Bitchoff, maybe bitching that Mr. McMahon didn't send a good pleaser in his office.

She didn't care, Edge came out wearing warm clothes as he said-"C'mon, is Randy Comming?"- Lian grinned and said-"Let me call him, he's asleep since he share his room with Dave"- Taking out her cellphone to call Randy he said on the other end

_-"Hey Babe, what you need?"-_

Lian chuckled at the male sluttish voice and said-"Well honey, Edge and I are gonna go buy somethings. Just letting you know, because of you know what. Matt and Stacy are going over, listen to all the information they may have."-

_-"Sure, damn it. Dave let me talk in peace. Sorry Lian, Dave is snoring his ass out. I need something to clog him up, maybe food. Bring back some McD's."-_

Lian supressed a laugh and said-"Sure,it'd only take like 10 minutes to go buy that and bring food back."-She hung up with a sway grin and said-"C'mon"-They left and without notice they did not they were being watched over by Chyna. Getting on the SUV, Lian grinned as Edge drove off. Digging in her purse she said-"Edge, Chyna is watching. I'm gonna clock my gun to full automatic so I need for you to drive fast as fuck."-

He listened, Lian clocked as a black mirage was behind them, it was Chyna. It was being driven by Harley. Lian lowered the window the same time Chyna had done so, taking first blood by shooting Lian said-"So if it isn't the bodyselling whore and the spic, Mama Mía! I'd never think you'd come for La Bella Morte."- Her thick italian accent came out as Chyna shot back saying

-"Fuck you, Cortes."- Edge drove out fast making a double left on a light. Lian shot twice back, it looked like her old Detroit Gangster fights. Where she had met Bishoff, her now boss. Lian knew she had to make it out there, alive. Harley left the wheel to Chyna, Lian only grinned she knew the cocky latin girl had no buissness near a gun as she said

-"Look, a spic with a gun; how naive."-The radio played Slutgarden by Marilyn Manson, Lian knew that was her old road song as she said-"When I said we, you know I mean me and when I said sweet I mean dirty hey, hey"- Harley knew she was fried, signaling Chyna to make a run for it Lian shot back both ladies. Getting back in her place she said to Edge

-"Sorry about that"-

-"No Problem, what is that all about."- Lian sighed and started out to explain but said-"When I met Eric Bishoff back in '97 I was 17, I was a young ganster back then Harley was one too. We used to battle out every night, until Eric was walking down; I had shot Harley but the bitch moved out of the way, the shot got Eric's cousin Clara.-She paused, remembering so many things as she said

-"I payed for it dearly, now I work for him. I hated him because he sent for my mother to be killed because of Harley's Lies. She lied because she wanted me to be in pain, she stole and cheated her way in everything, the spic tried to fuck me over everytime I tried something good. Eric has it out for us, badly."-

Edge's brown eyes widen at what Lian had said, making a right turn to get to the mall, the parked down on a empty lot; they entered a jewlery shop where Lian found a nice male ring that Randy would like. Going to the counter as Edge was buying at McDonalds, getting everything checked, they entered the car, driving out of the Mall. Lian just hopped the truck as Edge said-"What was that shit all about? Lian, why you got him a ring only?"-

Not bothing to answer she said-"Don't worry, let's roll. We still need to get them the food."- Arriving the the hotel. They were in Randy and Lian's Room, Stacy and Jonh sat on the couch along Matt Hardy, Lita, Edge and Hurricane. Rosey was on the floor, Randy was on an arm chair as Lian was on his lap. Flair was sitting onthe bed, watching saturday morning cartoon, remind himself of his Grandson whom he was talking to on the phone as he said

-"Jesse, be good. If anything happens to me, don't cry. I'll be going home soon, promise"-

Lian's eye teared a little as hearing this, was Ric expecting to die because of what she had explained to him and the others? Randy saw this and said-"Something bothering you, love?"- He stroke her sillk like hair as Lita said to Edge

-"Help me with the dishes?"- He nodded and they went to trow the trash out, Batista was talking on his phone with his mother, Hurricane and Rosey decided to take a walk along with Matt. Stacy pulled Cena to a side and asked

-"Do you know what in hell is going on?"-

-"nope"-


	11. Chapter 11

Chant upon my end

I need my own space, let me think!

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter****11- What the hell are you thinking?

_Not bothing to answer she said-"Don't worry, let's roll. We still need to get them the food."- Arriving the the hotel. They were in Randy and Lian's Room, Stacy and Jonh sat on the couch along Matt Hardy, Lita, Edge and Hurricane. Rosey was on the floor, Randy was on an arm chair as Lian was on his lap. Flair was sitting onthe bed, watching saturday morning cartoon, remind himself of his Grandson whom he was talking to on the phone as he said_

_-"Jesse, be good. If anything happens to me, don't cry. I'll be going home soon, promise"-_

_Lian's eye teared a little as hearing this, was Ric expecting to die because of what she had explained to him and the others? Randy saw this and said-"Something bothering you, love?"- He stroke her sillk like hair as Lita said to Edge_

_-"Help me with the dishes?"- He nodded and they went to trow the trash out, Batista was talking on his phone with his mother, Hurricane and Rosey decided to take a walk along with Matt. Stacy pulled Cena to a side and asked_

_-"Do you know what in hell is going on?"-_

_-"nope"-_

Nobody knew what was going on, they lived the rest of the week calm until the next Monday.

-"Thank God is Monday"-Randy said, streching as they got off the company SUV. Shawn, Austin, Lita, Edge, Lian and Cena were there. In the other car was Batista, Flair, Ivory, Stacy. Matt was out on injury, stupid Kane made a move wrong and sent him out of the company. They fount out Bishoff had some weird stunt for all of them as Randy said-"Lia, something wrong"-

Lian shook her head, this night they'd be in Detroit. Nothing was heard from Alice and Jericho, last they knew McMahon suspended them. Chyna was arrested for murder against Triple H and Lian was still the champion, yet something was still wrong...

-"Lian"-Lita's voice rang in her ears as Lian said-"Sorry, what's going on"- Lita wanted to cry as she said-"Lian, McMahon is gonna send you to smackdown. You're going there for a few months until we get the Chyna shit sorted out."-

Lian's jaw dropped, Randy stood there about to hit ther first thing he saw. Everyone had their heads down as she said-"You're gonna get stripped off the title tonight,so it goes back to the whore, erm Trish"-

Lian was in danger, she'd have to deal with the smackdown divas. She knew Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson and Sable would help her, but she knew the Ministry was there along with Luna and Cat who were Chyna's two cent whores. Randy looked at Lita and said-"What in hells damned name is Vince thinking! He knows the ministry is there. He knows Cat and Luna are Ch-"-

He was cut off by Shawn as he said-"Lian ain't going alone, Randy. Austin, Ric and I are going along with Jeff Hardy whom is comming back for the hell of it. Besides, our connections down there are strong. We so can take down the idiots"-Lian was growing tired of the shit, she withdrew her own gun and said-"Fuck it, I'm going alone"-Tossing the title to Lita, she flicked a smirk at Randy and said-"It's time I show you what I am made of. What is Janet Gordon made of, I'm no longer Lian Eternia Cortes, no more phony papers. It's about time I fuck Alice over for what she had done to me"-

She took out her stuff from the company car, she took out what seemed a Leather jacket that said Janet 'Lady Steele' Gordon on the back, putting it on she took out what seemed to revolvers and their licences, taking out her phone she made a call as a man on the other line spoke

_"Arken Speaking"_

-"Lady Steele is back, gather our troops it's about fucking time we get the filth out of my city"-

_-"Janet, you are back on track! Shit I've missed you. You mean M.Victress or Al- Oh my fucking God, Janet! No don't! Alice is strong as a-"-_

-"Don't care, just bring 'em up in southern 4 by 8th. You know where to"-

Once she was finished she said-"Randy, I'm sorry but I have to go. I have unfinished things with a two cent bitch"-Flicking a sweet fast kiss on Randy's lips she took her keys and left, she drove off, listening to some latin music. Lian/Janet began to worry, what if Randy followed her.

-"Ric, did you just-"-Randy started as John said-"Don't waste your time man, let's go. Lian needs u-"-

-"Don't!"-Lita said from her area, Jeff kept a hold on her as she said-"Janet does not want you to follow her, she made it clear. Perhaps this must do with her past, let's see if Bitchoff knows. C'mon: Randy, John, Jeff come with me. Edge, Shawn and Stone I want you to back us up. Stacy, lead off with Dawn"-

Riding off, Lian looked through the back as she saw the cars. _Damn it, I'm gonna end up killing them too and I don't want that_

Wondering why did they followed her, Lian kept on riding. Not wanting to meet the end of faith, not wanting them to see why she left.

AN:Next Chapter, 12-The Choice of the outsider will be up once this one give me muse. To everyone I'm sorry about the wait!


	12. Finale

Chant upon my end

Summary: In Randy Orton's 25th Birthday a new Wrestler appears and will this Diva be incrusted in his life?

Chapter****12- The choice of the outsider

_-"Ric, did you just-"-Randy started as John said-"Don't waste your time man, let's go. Lian needs u-"-_

_-"Don't!"-Lita said from her area, Jeff kept a hold on her as she said-"Janet does not want you to follow her, she made it clear. Perhaps this must do with her past, let's see if Bitchoff knows. C'mon: Randy, John, Jeff come with me. Edge, Shawn and Stone I want you to back us up. Stacy, lead off with Dawn"-_

_Riding off, Lian looked through the back as she saw the cars. Damn it, I'm gonna end up killing them too and I don't want that_

_Wondering why did they followed her, Lian kept on riding. Not wanting to meet the end of faith, not wanting them to see why she left._

Arriving to the grounds of battle, Lian had lost the cars behind her, things would go wrong now...

**Months Later**

Lian/Janet had dissapered, Randy had gone crazy looking for the diva as the Wannabe Dive constest was held. A new woman by the name of Christy Hemme won, she seemed familiar somehow as they met on the corridor that same night after the 'crowning'.

-'Hey'-She flickered to him as he turned to her. Randy seemed a mess, wearing the ring Lian left for his birthday as he said-"Oh, hi. Congratulations Christy."- Smiling to her truely, she reminded him of Lian, but he knew that wherever Lian was she would want him to be happy so he said-"Wanna go to Starbucks after Raw?"- She agreed, pehaps she was the diva that was once Lian, or maybe not. As he though '_Chant upon my end...Lian_'

AN: It took a lot of effort to finish this off, my muse was up someone's arse. BTW New Years Revolution will be Held where I live.I'm so going to see it! Since RANDY will be hereoogles Wish me luck!


End file.
